A LOve Story
by aShEs5
Summary: Serena Collins is the private secretary of Gary. One of the biggest companies in the world, Gary and Ferguson corp. Everything startes to change when Gary's nephew Darien Matthews comes into the picture. Alternate Universe.
1. Default Chapter

Hey Everyone!!!! Here is another attempt to write a love story. I really had some trouble writing it because I ran out of ideas.lol. Well anyways, enough with the blabbing! ON WITH THE STORY!!!! And don't forget to review pleaseJ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Serena~

Serena Collins wiped her head with the sleeve of her business coat as she was getting ready to go meet her boss. She was always wearing herself out in this job. Being the private secretary of one of the richest people in the country isn't the easiest thing in the world. But at least it paid well. 

She walked out of her office and down the busy hall of one of the biggest businesses in the world. The Gary and Ferguson corp. This business was for everything that you could think of. Clothes, accessories,perfumes, flowers. You name it, they got it. And Serena was the secretary of Gary. Her best friend Mina was the secretary for Ferguson. She didn't have it as bad as Serena though. Serena's job was just a little more hectic.

She got to the end of the hall and stood in front of his door fixing herself so she would look good for her boss. He liked organized well-groomed people. 

But as she raised her hand to knock, the door opened and there stood a man that she hadn't seen here before, and she had been working there for a while He was about 6foot 2. Way taller than Serena. Because she was just almost 5foot7. He was towering over her. He had ebony hair that fell in his face and looked really boyish and cute. He also was well built and tan. He was perfect. But that's not what caught her attention about him most. What did was the deep coloring of his eyes. They were a midnight dark blue that you could get lost in looking at for hours. And that's what Serena wanted to do. But couldn't because she was late to meet Gary. And he didn't like it when she is late. She lowered her hand and decided that she would be the first one to talk since they were just standing there.

"Excuse me, but is Mr. Gary in there by any chance?" she didn't get an answer. He was just standing there staring down at her. But little did she know, he was also thinking about her.

~Darien~

'She must be Uncle Gary's secretary that he was talking about.' He thought to himself. He looked her up and down. 

'She's not half bad' he thought. 'Actually, not bad at all'.

He figured that she was around 5foot7 with her shoes on. She was wearing maroon high heels. She had the weirdest hairstyle that he had ever seen. Two balls on each side of her head with a sort of tail coming out of each one and flowed down her sides. It was the most beautiful color blonde that he had ever seen. He wondered how long it would be if it was all the way down. He would worry about that later. She had long creamy legs that were shown because of the suite she was wearing. It was a maroon suite with a miniskirt and a suite jacket that was V-neck and buttoned down the front. It was snug in all the right places and hugged her curves. Which he also pointed out was very nice. But that's not what caught his attention the most. What did were her eyes. The were the brightest blue ever and looked like they had sparkles in them. The were beautiful and he felt like he could stand there forever looking at them. But her voice cut in and interrupted him from his thinking. Her voice sounded like an angel. So soft and warm. Then her voice cut in again interrupting him again.

~Both~

'Why isn't he answering? He is just standing there staring at me. I wonder what he is thinking.' She decided to try again losing her patience.

"Is Mr. Gary here? Or is he of someplace else that I don't know of?" He finally answered her after about the third time.

"Uncle Gary isn't here right now but you are welcome to come in and get comfortable. He said that he had some unfinished business to attend to and told me to tell you to wait here until he gets back." 

"Uncle? He is your uncle? Since when?" She asked. But then caught how stupid that question really was. But he still answered it.

"He is my uncle by marriage. I am up here for a vacation." She nodded her head in satisfaction and then walked into the spacey office. She sat down in one of the chairs infront of the desk and started to organize her papers again.

"May I ask what your name is?" He asked sitting in the chair next to her.

"Serena Collins. Your uncles personal secretary." She said then went on with her papers again. Then she remembered that she doesn't know his name either.

"What's yours?" 

"Darien Matthews"

"Nice to meet you. How long will you be on vacation for?"

"About a month I hope. I love visiting him. He is the best person to know once you get to know him" 

"Yah I guess he's alright."

"So what exactly do you do for him?"

"I basically tell him his agenda for the day and tell him when and where his meetings and stuff are. Pretty boring." After she said that last sentence Mr. Gary walked in the room and saw them talking.

"You two having fun?" He asked and then saw Serena jump up from where she was and walk over to him and start to give him his whole agenda for the day as usual.

"Ok, In an hour you will be going to a meeting with the flower industries so you can discuss how everything will be planned for the big dedication. Then you will be flying to Georgia for the peach tribute for the company. Then you will be going to Lunch with the mayor of NewYork at 2:30. And then." But Mr. Gary who had an exasperated look on his face interrupted her.

"Don't tell me any more. I want you to take a day off. Go have some fun. Darien will be accompanying you. I would really appreciate it if you showed him around the city."

"Are you sure Mr. Gary? I mean I have a bunch more paper work to fill out for you and get your agenda ready for you tomorrow and" But she was cut off again by him.

"Go" was all he said and needed to say. She looked over at Darien and he nodded his head. They walked out of the off ice and into the elevator.

"So where are you going to take me first?" He asked looking out of the corner of his eye.

" I am not really sure yet. Where would you like to go"

"How about we get a coffee at Starbucks?"

"Sure. I could use some coffee." They stepped out of the elevator and out of the office building.

Serena raised her arm for a taxi and one drove up her. They got in and she told him to take them to the closest Starbucks.

~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*********~*~*~*~*~~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Well there is the first chapter. Hope you liked it. It is kind of going slow right now but the next chapter should speed it up a little. See ya in chapter 2!

Don't forget to review pleaseJ 

~*aShEs*~


	2. Tour

Ok, here is chapter 2! Maybe I will get more reviews than chapter one if I am lucky! On With the Story!!!

Disclaimer: No Sailormoon for me

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena paid the taxi driver and got out at the corner of 5th Avenue with Darien. 

'It's such a pretty day' she thought as she looked over at Darien who was looking at a map to try and find Starbucks. She laughed and walked up next to him and took the map.

"Remember Darien, I live here and I definitely know where Starbucks is"

"Ok then, let's go. I haven't had my caffeine for the day yet and could use some"

They walked into the coffee shop breathing the wonderful aroma of coffee in the air. Serena loved the smell of coffee. It always seemed to make her feel good inside.

They went up to the cashier and ordered. Serena got a cappuccino while Darien got D-CAF dark. (Is that right?)

After they got their drinks they decided to sit at a little two-person table in the corner of the shop. It was quiet for a few minutes before Serena decided to start up a conversation.

"So what's your job? You never told me what you do for a living." 

"Oh uh I uh well I kinda own a bank I guess you could say." He didn't really know what to tell her because he did all kinds of things at his job. He sorts papers, handles the money, hires people, the president, and signs contracts. So in a easier way he just said that he owned a bank. Because he basically does right? Right.

"Hmmmmm cool. It has to be more interesting than my job. I mean no offense to your uncle or anything but I really don't care too much about my job. It's so hectic and I am always worried that I am doing something wrong and he will fire me. And I just couldn't afford that right now. I have to take care of my family."

"Family? You mean you are married right?" 

"No, my daughter Rini and I live in an apartment with our cat Luna. We are fine right now but I just really couldn't afford to loose my job."

"Oh, Why aren't you living with your husband?"

Serena had to debate on whether she was going to tell him the story or not. She really didn't know him that long. Only about two hours maybe. She made up her mind that she wasn't going to tell him yet.

"I am sorry but I can't tell you. I mean, I only just met you and I don't tell very many people about it so just forget it for now ok?"

"Sure I guess. But then will you tell me once we get better acquainted?"

"Sure,"

"Ok, so where are you going to take me now?"

"Umm I don't know. Have you heard about any place that is here that you would like to visit?

"Well I would kinda like to see Central Park. I have seen a lot of movies that have to do with Central Park and always wanted to go."

"Ok, well it is really close from here so we don't have to get a taxi we can just walk."

"Ok"

They both got up to throw their coffee cups away and left Starbucks. They decided that they wanted to take the carriage ride around the entire park. The coachman told them where movies were filmed, where the play fields were, Strawberry field, and a bunch of other stuff. He also pointed out John Lennon's apartment before her died.

The ride ended and they decided to get an ice cream. They sat on the park bench watching little kids run by with their best friends playing ball. It sort of reminded her of Rini when she was that young. She was about 10 now. Even though she acts like a seventeen-year-old would.

"What time is it Darien?"

"Around 2:30. Why?"

"Well I can't forget about Rini. I have to pick her up from school. I kinda lost track of the time and forgot about her because I was so tied up in paperwork. I feel really bad so I have to make sure that doesn't happen again.

"Ok, can I come with you?"

"Sure but why?"

"Oh no reason. I would just like to see what she looks like that's all.

"Ok, well we might as well start our way there because it is on the other side of the city."

"Yah your probably right."

Serena raised her arm yet again for a taxi and one came as expected.

"New York City public Elementary school please."

"Yes ma'am"

"They pulled into the parking lot of the school just as it let out. Serena asked the cab driver if he would wait for her and he said so she and Darien got out of the cab and went to look for Serena.

" So what does she look like? Because this is kind of ackward Me looking for someone that I have never seen before."

Serena gave a little laugh at how he seems to point the obvious out so quickly.

"She has pink hair that is sort of done up the same way as mine. You can't miss her."

Well they must have =because neither one of them saw her. Serena started to get worried and asked a teacher if she had seen Rini.

"Yes but she had already left. She said something about it being her uncle that came to pick her up or something."

"And you let her go without a note?!!!"

"Well she did have one. It had your signature on it."

"It couldn't have! I didn't sign a note for her! Oh my gosh! What if she's in trouble? Why would she just go off with someone without my permission???"

Serena was trembling with fear. If something had happened to her she would be lost with no one accept Luna and Mina.

"Darien, I have to go find her. You can leave if you want but I am going to look for her."

"No way are you kidding me? I am not just going to let you go off by yourself looking for someone with out me. You might need my help for something."

"Alright fine. Let's go."

Serena and Darien jumped into the cab and started off on their search for Rini.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok well there it is! Chapter 2~~ thanks to all the peeps that reviewed in chapter 1 !!! I really appreciate it. Well until next chappie~~~~Please review!!!(Sorry about it being so short! Next one will be longer hopefully.

~*aShEs*~


	3. Where Are you Rini?

Chapter 3 is here!!!!! Thanx to all of the peeps who reviews for last chapter!!! To stop some confusion that one person brought up. No, in this story Darien isn't Rini's natural father. You will have to read the rest of the story to find out =-)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The taxi drove down street after street looking for a little girl with pink hair. The cab driver decided to help by calling the other cab drivers and telling them to look for a little girl around 10 with pink hair. One of the cab drivers called the cab that they were in telling them that he did see a girl with pink hair walking down the street with a guy who looked to be around 45. The cab they were in sped off to the place he said he saw them hoping to get there in time before they get too far. They got to the street and got out of the cab. Darien paid him this time and they started their search by yelling her name over and over.

"RIIIIIIINIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! Where are you? Can you hear me?"

"RINI!!!!"

They started to run down the street they thought she might have gone. Darien had to slow down a little because Serena wasn't as fast as him. They turned the corner and Darien caught sight of a bun of pink hair on the top of a girl's head about a block away. Serena started to pick up the pace a little to catch up to her. Serena and Darien yelled her name out in unison.

"RINI!!"

Rini didn't hear her but the guy she was with did and picked her up and started running. This is when Darien decided to run ahead of Serena and after the strange guy. He saw him walk into a dumpy building on the corner of the street and Yelled to Serena that he knows where they are. She caught up to him and they entered the building. Serena was already balling and Darien tried to comfort her as much as possible.

"It's ok Serena, I will get her back I promise. Do you trust me?"

She looked at his eyes looking straight through him. He was telling the truth. She could trust him.

"Yes"

That's all that he needed to hear before they started to go further in the building. They heard the elevator go up and stop. Darien pushed the switch for it to come back but something was stopping it. Serena heard something very faint. It was Rini's voice.

"Shhhh Darien, listen"

He kept quiet then he heard it as well. He looked at Serena and her eyes started to well up with tears again.

They heard it again and looked at eachother.

"MOMMY HELP!"

Darien couldn't wait any longer so he dragged Serena to the stairwell and they started running as fast as they could up them. They decided to got to the seventh floor because she sounded pretty far away. The building had about 10 stories so they tried the 8th floor but still no Rini. They were about to run back into the stairwell when they heard her again. 

"MOMMY! HELP ME HE'S HURTING ME!!!"

Her voice sounded very close. They figured the top floor. They dashed to the stairs and went up them as fast as lightning. Darien slammed through the door Serena right behind him. Serena gasped in fright.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

UH OH!!! ooooooooooooooooooo Cliffy!!!! I wonder what has happened to Rini???????? You will have to read the next chapter to find out o_O ! Sorry but that's the way it is. HEHEHE. Reviews please!!!! I am so sorry that it's so short. I just figured that that would be a sorta good place to stop.lol. 

~*aShEs*~


	4. Yah Right

Howdy!!!!! I am soo happy of all the reviews I got!!! It makes me update faster. The less reviews the later I update. Just thought that you guys would like to know that that's what I have been doing =-) Well here is chapter 3!!!!!Enjoy!! WARNING: This chapter has details of torture and stuff. If you don't really approve of this stuff I would sorta advise you not to read it. I really don't think that it is that bad but I figured that I should warn you anyway .Oh YAH!! There is like one or two cuss words.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sight Serena saw made her gasp in horror. Rini was chained up to a wall by her ankles and wrists with the guy standing next to her with a wad of hair in his hand yanking her head back and forth banging her head against the wall. She was trying to call for her but couldn't because of something that was jammed in her throat and mouth. She finally fell unconscious about the tenth blow. You could already see the blood running down her face. Around the room were metal hospital trays with surgery knifes and surgical scissors. Splotted on the wall that Rini was chained up on was dried blood and some fresh. In the corner of the room was a sort of fireplace thing that was big enough to fit a person. The room reeked of rotting flesh that she figured he hasn't gotten around to burning some of the bodies yet. There was a pile of them next to fireplace. They looked to be little children and very few Women. Finally the guy spoke.

"Come any closer and she will be burned with acid all over. You wouldn't want that now would you?"

Serena saw the bottle of acid on the surgery table in the center of the room. Little did she know that Darien had a plan of his own. She looked around the room for him and saw him about ten feet behind the crazy guy. He sort of made circles with his hand telling her to keep on talking to distract him. She finally caught on and tried to think of something to talk about.

"Who are you and what do you want with Rini?"

"I do experiments on pretty women and children. I always wanted to be a surgeon so I could slice people. But the school wouldn't let me become one because they said something about me being mentally disabled. I didn't believe them so I decided that I would become one anyways. I found this old building and decided that it was perfect for my surgeries and experiments. When I first started, I was helping the poor who couldn't afford a surgery at the hospital so I did it for free. But I got sick of helping people all the time so I started to torture most of my patients for the amusement or just because I was bored. I was also sometimes curious about what would happen if I did certain things to people. Like but dye in their eyes just to see what would happen. I used to give them autopsies on people while they were still awake so I could hear the scream. It wasn't that amusing with guys because there wasn't really anything interesting to look at. But then I started to just do it on pretty women and children. I saw little Rini walking down the street one day and knew that she was perfect for my next project. I told her what I tell every one of my victims. I tell them that I could make them famous. Make them the most beautiful people in the world. I tell them that I could make every one of their dreams come true. When I saw Rini I asked her what her dream was. She told me that it was to become a famous model. I told her that I would take pictures of her and send them to the most popular magazine in the world. She was stupid enough to believe me and told her that I would pick her up from school. She told me that you probably wouldn't let her come since you didn't know me at all so she got me to write her a note and forage your signature for her. I did of course and everything would have gone all right if you hadn't have shown up,. I got away with all the rest because those kids were smart enough to tell there parents a lie and say they were at a friend's house or something. But since I told you all this stuff then I will have to kill you as well."

Serena was fuming at this mad man. How could he do that to innocent people? What was his problem? And whats worse is that he even dare to touch Rini. He is definitely not going to get away with this.

"You are not going to get away with this you FREAK OF NATURE!!!" She made sure to make freak of nature louder than the rest of the words for effect.

She scanned the room looking for Darien. She found him behind a shelf filled with all kinds of torture tools. She looked at him and seemed to be trying to open the cabinet. It was locked so he started to look around the room for something to use. The crazy guy was starting to notice that Serena wasn't looking at him but something behind him. She noticed that he had noticed her looking at Darien. She tried to distract him again.

"So what is your name anyways you nasty parasite?"

"My name is Seiya. Seiya Richardson."

"Well Seiya, your demon days are done!"

"I am so sure."

Serena started to take a step towards him and he rushed to grab the acid off of the table and threatened to pour it over Rini's head.

"You won't do it. You are bluffing." She said as a matter of factly.

"Oh I won't huh?" Then he pulled the lid off and started to pour it on Rini.

"No you idiot stop right now!!!"

"Why should I?"

"Because well because um I said so and um because It will be your doom if you don't." Serena mentally smacked herself upside the head at her stuttering.

"He kept on tipping the bottle until it was just about to come out. He had an evil smirk on his face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena ran up to him and knocked the bottle out of his hand and it fell on the floor before he had time to react. A little got on his finger and it started to fizz and burn his finger off.

"AHH YOU BITCH!! YOU WILL REGRET THAT YOU EVER MET ME I SWEAR!" He clutched his finger and fell on the floor in agony. Darien got up from his crouching position and found some rope to tie him up with. In the process of doing this Serena was desperately trying to get the chains off of Rini's swollen writs and ankles. There was a lock on them so her tugging on the chains didn't really help.

"Oh My Gosh Darien! These chains are so tight. And they have locks on them. Search him for a key of somesort."

While Serena was in the process of trying to loosen the chains somewhat, she could she blood running down her face and clothes from where he kept banging her head on the wall. She looked at the back of her head and almost fainted. You couldn't see any pink what so ever all you could see was red. And it was still gushing out from the wound.

"FOUND IT!!!"He jumped up and ran to Serena and Rini. He unlocked the chains one by one and she fell from the wall into Serena's embrace.

'She's so cold and helpless' she thought while holding onto her daughter for dear life. They heard an evil chuckle coming from Seiya. They both looked at him in disgust.

"You think that you have done something so great huh? Well, you might have saved her life but what about all the other ones huh? You think that you have defeated me? I think not. I will come after you. Just be ready." Then he passed out.

"Yah right buddy! They are fixing' to come take you away in the paddywagon and lock you up for good." Said Darien kicking him in the ribs really hard hoping to break at least one or two.

"Let's go home Rin"Serena whispered into her ear and stood up to walk out. Darien following. He took out his cell phone and called the police.

'Well this has been an interesting tour of New York that's for sure.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well there is the end of the whole Rini got kidnapped thing. The next chapter will revolve more around Serena and Darien hopefully. And hopefully the next chapter will be out tomorrow. It all depends on how many reviews I find when I come home from school.HEHEHE I love reviews! As do all FF.net writers.Thanx for reading!!!!

aShEs


	5. Getting Ready

Hey You Guys!!! I am sorry that I didn't update sooner but I had gotten grounded because I lost some important stuff. Well I am UN grounded so I am back with the next chapter. Enjoy!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*****************

****

RING RING

Serena was loading up a load of laundry when she had heard the phone ring. She quickly put the soap in and set the time. She ran down the hall and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Serena this is Darien!"

"Oh hey Darien how's it going?"

"Not much, just wanting to see how Rini was doing."

"Well she is still alittle freaked out but she should be completely over it in a few days."  
"Well that's good. I was wondering if you would like to get some lunch together. Compliments of my Uncle."

"Ummmm I don't know. I don't have a babysitter for Rini and she isn't even near old enough to stay home by herself."

"Hmmm I see. Well what if I asked my uncle to baby-sit? He would love to."

"Are you sure about that? I mean, He doesn't seem like the type of person that would enjoy a loud and bossy ten year old around."

"Naaaaah, he would love her."

"Well I guess so. Will you call him and ask him for me?"

"Sure, I will ask him now. He is right here."

"Oh ok"

Darien put the phone down and you could hear voices in the background as Darien talked with his Uncle.

"Sure! That would be great! Maybe I could teach her about owning a business!"

"Great! Thanks Uncle Gary I owe you one!"

Darien got back on the phone.

"Yah! He said that was fine."

"Great what time?"

"Around 2:00 maybe?"

"Sure that would be great! Just normal everyday clothes right?"

"Yah. I figured we would go for some shopping and take a picnic to Battery Park (AN: That really is a park in New York)

"Great! See you then!"

"K Bye!"

"Bye!"

Serena put the phone down and looked at the clock. It was 12:00 right now so she would have just enough time. She ran outside to tell Rini that she would be staying with Mr. Gary for a while. She didn't take it too kindly.

"WHAT! But why? I don't wanna!!! Why can't I stay at Tiffany's or Stacey's house?"

"Because he is my boss and you will have a great time. And also because I have a date."

Serena thought about what she had just said for a minute.

'Is he really my date? Or is this just a friend thing?'

She was starting to get confused. But she would have time to think about that later. She had a very important occasion to get ready for!

"A date huh? With which pathetic unfortunate soul?" Rini said in a joking voice.

"Hahaha. Aren't you a little bit young to talk like that to me?"

"Hmmmmmm let me thinkno"

Then she turned around and ran back inside.

'What a little brat'

Then she too walked back inside to get ready.

She stepped into the bathroom and started to gather her things for her shower. She was still in her PJ's so she really needs a bath. She got her towel and shampoo and body wash ready then she started to take her clothes off. 

'I wonder how I would feel if Darien took them off of me insteadNO WAY! WHAT AM I THINKING?????I DON"T EVEN LIKE HIM AND HE DOESN"T LIKE ME' 

She shook her head and stepped in the shower. She washed her hair, which takes about 10 minutes, then she washed herself. She rinsed off and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and went to her room to get ready. She grabbed her bathrobe from behind the door and put it on. 

She walked over to her closet and tried to find something suitable to wear. She finally chose a pair of white jean Capri's and a light blue audry tee. 

She walked over to her vanity and tried to brush out the endless stream of hair. She finally got all the tangles out and started to blow-dry her hair with the strongest hairdryer ever made. She finished drying her hair and put it up in her signature hairstyle. 

'I don't think that I am going to wear makeup. Maybe I should just go natural. Well maybe just some lip gloss.'

She looked through her assortment of lipgloss and chose what she thought was the perfect one. It was clear with a little bit of sparkle in it.

'Perfect!' She went back to her closet to pick out some shoes.

"No not those. Nah, Maybe. These would work! No never mind doesn't match." She stomped her foot in frustration.

"This shouldn't be that hard!"

Then she looked in her closet and picked out the perfect pair.

:"YES! Found em'"

They were black slide sandals with a piece of elastic over the top to keep it on her shoe.

"They make some noise when you walk in them but they should be alright" She looked at the wall clock that said 1:45.

'Ok, just enough time to get Rini ready'

She walked down the hall and entered Rini's room. Rini was standing infront of her closet complaining about nothing to wear. What the funny part about this was that her closet was already overpacked and stuffed with clothes.

"Mom I don't have anything to wear! What am I going to do? What if I see a cute guy?"

"Rini hunny you have a ton of clothes. Here let me help you pick something out."

She walked over next to Rini and looked in her closet.

"What about this outfit?"

"MOM! What are you thinking? That outfit is like so last century!"

"No it's not! It's cute! See all the little ants and ladybugs?"

"Yah! I see a disaster!"

"OKOK! Then let's try something else. How abouuuuuuuut this!"

"That might work.Yah! That's great!"

It was a little holster top with a khaki mini skirt and straw sandals.

"Ok well you put this one and meet me down stairs ok?"

"Ok"

Serena left her room and walked downstairs to get her purse and stuff. Rini came hopping down the steps and stood infront of her mom.

"So who was the guy again?"

"His name is Darien and he is Mr. Gary's nephew."

After she said that the doorbell rang. Rini ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey Darien whats up I'm Rini!"

"Hey Rini it's nice to meet you is your mom around?"

"yep! She's right here waiting for you!"

"Great."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~*~*~*~*~**~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok well there it is! The next chapter will be on their "date". Hope you liked it! And don't forget to review!! Please

aShEs


	6. DATE

Ok, to end some questioning, When someone stated about Rini being a little frightened of guys you are right. I meant to put a little note at the beginning that said Three weeks later~ but I forgot and I apologize for that. So the last chapter took place like three weeks after the whole incident thing. The second thing, umm about Rini acting older than her age and to make her act younger and more her age. You are right now that I read over it again. I got the whole sassy bratty 10 year old thing because my 10 year old niece acts just like that so that's what I based it on. So for the rest of the chapters then I will try to make her act more her age k? Now that that is all cleared up, here is the next chapter!!! Thanx to the peeps that reviewed!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon unfortunately.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Serena stepped infront of Rini to greet Darien. But of course her clumsiness got the better of her and she tripped right into Darien's arms. She just hung there dangling from his forearms and chest in the doorway while Rini was laughing her head off at her mom's clumsiness. Serena turned a bright red and realized what position she was in and jumped up quickly.

"Oh um I am sorry Darien I didn't mean to do that really." She turned her head in embarrassment but Darien turned her around to face him. He saw how red and embarrassed she was.

'Why does she look so embarrassed? I mean, she doesn't like me or anything does she?'

"It's alright Serena no damage done."

"Right well lets get going shall we?"

"Sure." 

Rini grabbed her pink Barbie backpack filled with her toys and they walked out to his jet black Spider and got in.

'I can't believe I blushed like that! He probably thinks that I like him now.'

"Rini buckle up"

"I am. So Darien how long have you been dating mama?"

Darien smirked at chuckled.

"Not too long." Then he winked at Serena and she turned even brighter red. He put the keys in the ignition and sped off to Mr. Gary's house. 

The ride was pretty boring. Just some little small talk every now and then. They finally got to Mr. Gary's apartment and got out of the car.

"Well here we are!"

This was one of the most fanciest and expensive apartment building in the entire building. She had walked past here a few times but never had the privilege to go in it ever. 

They walked into the building Rini holding Serena's hand and Darien leading the way. Serena gasped in awe.

"Wow"

"Yah pretty cool huh?"

"Pretty? This is amazing" The inside was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. The chandelier hanging from the ceiling was gold with tons of Diamonds. It glittered as the sun hit it and lit the room. There was fancy furniture all over and little bars here and there. It was unbelievable.

"This way."

They followed Darien to the elevator and pressed the up button. When it got there, a man was standing in the corner and greeted them. He asked what floor they needed and he pressed the button that had number PENT HOUSE.

"He lives in the Pent House?"

"Yep"

"Wow"

The elevator was huge with a mirror in the ceiling and a couch in the back of it. Rini sat down and sighed.

They stopped and got out.

"Here we are. He should be home now."

"Let's hope so"

He unlocked the door with his key and they walked in.

"Oh my gosh Darien! This place is awesome! Look at this kitchen!"

"Yah it's pretty cool, no one ever uses it. We usually just get room service.

"Oh"

Mr. Gary walked in the room to greet them and saw Rini standing next to Serena.

"Well hello there Rini! I am Mr.Gary!"

"Hi! So what are we going to do today while they are out on their date?"

Serena blushed again and Darien laughed.

'She blushes an awful lot'

"Well we better get going Serena"

"Yah your right"

"Bye hunny we will be back soon!"

"K Bye!!"

They went back to the elevator and started to talk some more now that Rini was gone.

"So how are we going to get food for the picnic?"

"The corner market probably. Is that alright?"

"Yah sure I don't care."

"Ok"

They got out of the elevator and went back outside to his car. 

"This is a really nice car Darien. I don't even have one."

"Oh? How come?"

"Well I never really needed one. I usually just take taxi's and stuff."  
"Well wouldn't you like to have just to say you do?"

"No not really"

"O ok I see what you mean."

They stopped in front of the Store and got out.

"Well this is where I thought we might get our drinks and stuff."

"Ok"

They walked to the back of the store and to the refrigerators to get the drinks they wanted. Serena chose Grape soda while Darien got water.

"I don't really care for carbonated stuff. I just prefer water to most things. With the acception of coffee that is."

"Well I can't stand water. Ewwww. I have to have my carbonate or things just wouldn't be right."

Darien chuckled and they went to get the rest of the stuff they needed.

"Ok, here is the bread for our sandwiches. What kind of sandwich do you like?"

"Mainly plain peanut butter"

"Same here. I never really cared for jelly."

They grabbed the peanut butter and some chocolate chip cookies for desert. They walked up to the front and paid for their food and left.

When they got to Battery Park they found a nice grassy spot and laid out their blanket and food. There were a good many "couples" out that were also having a picnic as well. 

'It's such a beautiful day for a picnic she thought lying down on the blanket munching on a cookie and looking up through the trees at the bright blue sky.

Darien looked at Serena. I mean really looked at her and smiled. 

'She's so pretty' He thought while staring at her beautiful features.

The sun was shinning on her hair and face. It sort of reminded him of an Angel. Here eyes were shut but he didn't think that she was asleep so he decided to lye down next to her.

'I am leaving in a week. I don't want to. I love New York. It is the best place I the world. I wish I could live here.' 

Serena opened her eyes and saw Darien about half a foot away with his eyes closed. 

'He is so handsome with the sun shining off his face and hair.' Her hands just itched to remove a piece of hair that had fallen in his face blocking some of her glorious view. But she refrained herself and fell asleep.

~At Mr. Gary's apartment~

"There is no way Rini that I am going to play dress up with your Barbie's no way"

"Please Mr.Gary? It's really fun! You should try it"

"No thanks! How about we talk about something and do something worth while?"

"Like what?"

"Like I teach you how to own and run a business"

"Uh I think not"

"Why not?"

"Because that's boring. Heres an idea, how about we play dress up Barbie's for a half-hour and then we do your business junk. K?"

He thought about it then made a decision.

"Alright fine! But for only a half hour!"

"Great now you take Katrina and I will take Barbie. Dress up time!!!!"

Mr. Gary just rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"I can't believe I am doing this"

&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~~

Ok there is chappie 6! Please review!!!!! I love to get reviews! It makes my day a whole lot brighter seriously.

Thanks to all the peeps again who reviewed!

aShEs


	7. Author's Note

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!! WRITER"S BLOCK!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't think this would happen but it did. I am stuck. I can't figure out what I want to happen but I am thinking! The next chapter should come out pretty soon but I put this in because I thought you all should know why I didn't update. Well now you know and now I have to go think. C-YA!!!!!

aShEs


	8. Love sprouts

Hey you guys. I am soo sorry that I haven't updated in so long but I had an awful case of writer's block then guess what happened? I got sick. I have been sick for about a week and I still feel like crap. But I feel rally bad for not updating in so long so I am doing this seeing double. Sorry for the mistakes ahead of time. Well here goes

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailormoon. Wish I did though.

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~

Serena woke up to the sun shining brightly in her face and birds chirping. She opened her eyes and looked around her. She saw Darien lying next to her with his eyes opened looking at the sky.

' He is so Hott. I wish that I had some chance with him. But how could he like someone like me? He probably has a girlfriend already waiting for him to go home to her, Oh well'

Then Serena thought about her favorite motto in the world

Your prince charming will come one day; mine just got lost and is too stubborn to ask for directions.

She laughed at herself when she thought of it. Oh her prince charming must be somewhere around Timbuktu because she hasn't found him yet.

She sat up and started picking the leaves out of her hair. Darien darted his eyes away from the sky and focused on Serena's movements.

'She has really pretty hair. So soft and silky. I wonder if she will let me touch it.'

He started to lift his hand to touch it. He clasped one of the silky streams in his hand and rubbed his fingers through it. Serena noticed what he was doing and turned around to face him. He let go of the hair immediately.

"I'm sorry It's just really pretty and I just wanted to know what it felt like"

"Oh umm ok"

"Can I touch it again?"

"Sure I guess so." He lifted his hand again and clasped on to the stream of gold hair.

'It's so soft and silky, like baby hair.'

Darien sat up and sat in front of her. He grabbed the other lock of hair on the other side of her head and began to rub his fingers through it also. 

Serena just sat there staring into his eyes trying to figure him out.

'Why is he doing this? Does he like my hair that much?'

" Serena, please take your hair down."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't seen it down and I would very much like to see how long it is."

She just sat there debating on what to do then decided to take her hair down. She raised her hands and pulled the two pins out of the buns and shook her head a little. She looked at Darien and smiled. The look on his face was the funniest thing she had ever seen. 

"Wow Serena it's so long!"

She stood up to show him how long it was. It almost dragged the ground.

"Yah it is isn't it? It's hell trying to comb it when it's wet though.":

"I bet it is."

She scrouched down again to pick up her pins and put her hair back up but he stopped her.

"Please leave it down for now until we leave." His eyes were so pleading that she couldn't resist. What he did next surprised the wits out of her. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist and kept her close. A little too close for her liking. She gasped in surprise and was about to ask him what he was doing. But she didn't make it.

Their lips now locked in a passionate kiss that probably God would have some trouble separating them. The whole time Serena was wondering what she did to deserve a moment like this.

'She tastes so good. Like strawberries. Her lips are so soft. Like rose petals. I love her. I know I do. This woman whom I have grown attached too. This courageous, caring, loving woman."

They broke apart from the kiss heaving for breath.

"Wh.Why did you do that"

"Because I love you Serena. You have been on my mind ever since I first met you. Not only for your looks but also for you. You are courageous, strong, and caring of others and not only for yourself. I love you Serena."

Serena could feel the tears start to come. She loved him to. She just didn't know it until now. He was strong, courageous and caring. 

"I love you to Darien." Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and they shared another one of those unbreakable kisses.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok I know that that was a fluff chapter but I needed a way for them to realize that they are in love and I think that I figured out the good way. Sorry it's so short but I am really sick and I really needed to get another chapter out. And I did. Sorry it's so short. Next chapter will be about Rini and Gary. C-ya then! Don't forget to review please =-)

~*aShEs*~


End file.
